


On the Edge

by DrJLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, Dark Will Graham, Gratuitous Smut, Hannibal is such a sap, M/M, Murder Husbands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season/Series 04, Smut, Top Will, ford edge advert, that hat and suit omg, what even was that ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: This is a fic based on THIS advert with Mads Mikkelsen where he basically makes out with a car. I changed it a bit, to include Will. Porn happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FauxFidele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/gifts).



> I'm gifting this story to [FauxFidele](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/works) because she's a wonderful human being and I love talking to you and also it's her brithday (soonish... timezones are icky) and she deserves all the porn in the world, so here you are... :3
> 
> I'm thanking the members of the Cannibal Pub of the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive for cheering me into writing this and especially [Starkayen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen) for the idea and that perfect inspiration [here](https://twitter.com/mizumohno/status/787047671760584704). And thank you [Sirenja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenja) for driving the point home with this amazing [gifset](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/151815603238/pants-off-and-against-the-hood-hannibal-gif). Without mercy. It helped. A lot. 
> 
> Thank you [Llew](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) once again for the beta! 
> 
> ALL LOVE EVERYONE IN THAT PUB OKAY.

Hannibal wandered aimlessly around in the empty and poorly lit garage. He refused to call it pacing, but he was impatient.

He waited for Will to come back and he had to force himself to not step out of the building to greet him, so he circled through the garage, letting his fingers glide over the even exterior of the car.

He hoped Will would hurry.

Will. His beautiful Will, who had been out there, luring their next victim while Hannibal could do nothing but watch from afar. It had been amazing to witness how Will put on another persona, alluring, smooth; compelling to not just Hannibal, but their victim as well. So utterly fascinating.

He had made his way to the front of the car when he heard the small side door opening behind him.

He froze and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of sun, salt and sweat and Will.

He didn’t turn around. Just waited, almost holding his breath.

He wondered which Will had entered the room. Was it _his_ Will? Or was it the Will that had lured in the victim. Cruel and cold and merciless.

“Pants off and against the hood, Hannibal,” came the quiet order. Quiet, but hard as steel.

Hannibal shivered and with a deep breath, he took off his hat to place it on the hood and then started to undo his belt buckle, the button and zipper, which sounded loud in the silent room, nothing to be heard but their breaths.

He loved when Will was like this. Not quite like himself, and yet more himself than ever. A facet of the man, taken out of the puzzle and multiplied in its strength until it overpowered the rest of him.

He let his pants slide down his legs and pushed his underwear down. It tickled where the ends of his shirt and suit jacket touched his bare skin.

Hannibal then bent down and pressed his cheek to the hood of the car. It was still somewhat warm from the drive earlier and he let his hand glide over the smooth metal, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingertips. His breath fogged up the shiny surface for a moment and he was tempted to draw his fingers through it. His chest was lying halfway on the hood, back bent deep and his legs spread apart as far as the fabric around his ankles allowed.

Closing his eyes, he waited.

He knew what kind of picture he would make to anyone stepping in on him right now, basically hugging and caressing a car, bare ass presented to the room, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Hannibal didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the man with him in here, stepping behind him and pressing a heavy hand to his back, pushing him firmly down onto the car as if he wouldn’t be here of his own free will.

Will stepped close, pressing his jeans clad groin into his ass and he moaned at the feeling of rough fabric against his sensitive skin.

“Yes. Let me hear you. Good.” He sounded rough. Demanding.

Hannibal arched his back, presenting his backside, silently asking for Will to start.

The hand on his back moved higher, pressing hot between his shoulder blades, while the other hand pushed along his hip under his shirt and jacket, finding purchase in the V of his thigh and gripping hard. He would carry those bruises for a few days and Hannibal couldn’t wait to admire them in the mirror.

He could feel Will’s hard cock against his ass through the trousers, pressing and rubbing forceful until he let out a frustrated sound, his own cock dripping fluid to the concrete floor.

“Will. Please.” He gasped at a particularly hard shove.

The hard grip at his hip vanished and Hannibal shifted in anticipation. The hand on his back curled around his suit jacket to keep him still and the muttered “Stay still,” behind him sent shivers down his spine.

“Did you enjoy watching me playing with him today? Seeing me smiling at him, laughing about his bad jokes?” Will murmured, his tone of voice seemingly indifferent.

Hannibal knew better than to fall for it.

He gasped at the first firm brush over his hole and enjoyed the small sound of surprise when Will found him wet and open and prepared for him.

These kinds of hunts always excited Will. The kind of power he had over people was still like a drug, heady and addicting. It usually left him exhilarated, blood pumping fast through his veins.

“I wanted to be there,” he moaned when two fingers pressed into him, going deep without pause right until he felt knuckles against his rim. “I wanted to listen to your words, how you’d snare him into your net. Alluring,” he gasped as the fingers curled against his prostate, heat shooting through his groin, making his dick twitch.

“Like a siren,” he continued, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

The third finger came a moment later, stretching him impatiently, the wet sounds echoing through the barren room.

“Will, I’m ready, please.” The words sounded even and calm, so the fingers in him twisted cruelly as Will bent down over his back to whisper into his ear.

“No pretending, Dr. Lecter,” he hissed. “Give yourself to me. You know what I prefer, Hannibal. Don’t hide.” A forth finger was pushed in and this time he could feel the stretch sharply and he let out the gasp pushing through his throat.

“Yes, just like that.” The _good boy_ was loudly implied and he reached up to the edge of the hood to grip tight and ground himself.

The fingers left him suddenly and he felt empty and open and utterly filthy, but before he really could process it there was Will’s cock pressing in, pushing past the slight resistance of his rim to glide smoothly into him. Unrelenting and strong.

He moaned at the stretch, his body trying to accommodate the substantial girth breaching him deeply. Will’s hand was back at his hip, holding him still, while the other one had found its way to his neck, fingers digging into his throat.

There was a moment of pause, Will breathing hard to get used to the tight heat around his cock.

Hannibal relaxed as best as he could onto the sleek surface of the car, tightening his hold on the hood, knowing what to expect now. Will didn’t disappoint.

He drew back and pounded back into him with one powerful thrust and he didn’t stop there, setting a fast and forceful rhythm, leaving Hannibal no choice but to hang on and take it.

Will’s hand on his hips pulled him back into each powerful thrust and he let the moans fall freely from his lips, the pleasure mounting deep in his guts, firing along his nerves and into his cock.

“Yesss,” Will hissed.

He pushed in as far as he could and stopped there, grinding into him, rolling his hips. “I could feel your eyes on me the whole time.” He sounded breathless. He probably was close already. Riled up and wild, full of need.

“I thought of you. Sitting on that pier behind your canvas, wearing that stupid hat and horrible suit. And,” he groaned and started a faster rhythm with short desperate thrusts. “all I wanted was to rip it off you and take you right there, for everyone to see.”

The image was like a punch to his gut and Hannibal’s whole body twitched as his arousal climbed another peak. He could almost feel the wooden planks under his back already.

Will’s hand let go of his neck and slid into his damp hair, clenching in his strands and pulling his head back, his neck straining painfully. He tightened around Will with a deep groan and Will’s rhythm faltered with a curse as he came and spread his come deep in Hannibal’s hole.

Will collapsed on his back and for a moment both of them just gasped, catching their breath.

Hannibal loved these moments. The arousal was still strong in him, his cock hard and throbbing in time with his pulse while Will was lying pliant and sated on his back, a hard weight of heat.

Will’s fingers untangled from his hair and eased his grip on his hip. He stroked over his side and worked his way under him to find his stiff and dripping cock, wrapping his fingers around it.

He let out a soft sound at the touch and it didn’t take more than a couple of pulls before he spilled his seed, back arching and muscles shaking.

They stayed like this some more moments when Hannibal felt Will’s chest shaking. He pressed his face into Hannibal’s back between his shoulder blades and then he realized that Will was laughing silently. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him off the car.

“Gods, this is so ridiculous.”

Hannibal smiled at the amused tone he could hear and he finally turned around without dislodging the arms around him.

Will smiled at him, lips pulled into a lopsided grin, before he leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

“We should get cleaned up. We’re expecting a guest for dinner tonight.”

Hannibal hummed, entirely content and sated.

“We should.” He didn’t move though. Happy enough to just stay here, held by Will, sweat cooling on his skin, come dripping down his thighs.

Will’s grin widened and his eyes sparkled, causing a fluttering feeling in his gut.

It was Will who finally dropped his arms to grip his sleeve and drag him out of the garage.

They had things to prepare for tonight.

+++


End file.
